


I don't wanna go back to the lonely life

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Modern AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Caleb and Molly's relationship is in it's early stages





	I don't wanna go back to the lonely life

“No one should be allowed to look that handsome when they’re in the midst of a mental breakdown,” Molly commented from the doorway, “There should be a law against it.”

“You’re mocking me,” Caleb grunted, face still pressed to the wood and the book he’d been trying for five hours now to scratch some level of understanding from.

“I would do no such thing, my darling, as you well know,” though he can’t see, Caleb hear him take a sip of something, either a cup of tea or a glass of wine. Probably the former, it was so late that he’d lost the sun long ago.

With a deep sigh, he rolled to see his boyfriend reclining easily in the doorway of the bedroom. He wore a short robe in an airy silk fabric, one that stopped just at the top of his thighs but with sleeves that billowed and seemed to be where most of the fabric that had been intended to preserve his modesty had ended up. Definitely brought from his place, Caleb owned nothing that gorgeous or colourful or so straight out of a pulpy romance novel.

“You look handsome,” Caleb grunted, wishing he could think of something more amorous to say but his brain just couldn’t keep up and all that came out was something that sounded more like an insult, “Asshole.”

Molly laughed, setting what was indeed a glass of dark red wine on the desk, somehow finding a place in amongst the books and all of Caleb’s hastily made and abandoned attempts at the essay on magical crystal properties he had to finish by Monday. He came up behind Caleb, behind the office chair he’d long ago ‘rescued’ from a street corner downtown, and gently drew him up.

“Your spine, my love,” Molly chastised him softly, fingers digging and rubbing in the knots that were once his shoulders, “I’m very fond of it, please don’t damage it irreparably.”

“I was just taking a break,” Caleb murmured, though the more his fingers worked, the more he realised just how much ache was in them and the more his weak body betrayed him and relaxed further towards total shut down.

“Did you manage to finish the introduction at least, my love?”

Caleb grunts, “Kind of. Still not happy with it but it’s…serviceable.”

“Which means by anyone else’s metric, it’s fantastic,” Molly chuckled.

His fingers had moved from his shoulders to his neck now, somehow knowing just where to press. Caleb couldn’t stop a low moan escaping through his lips and he rankled at his body’s betrayal.

“I’ve taken a break, I can get back to work now…”

“No bloody way,” Molly returned conversationally, resting his chin on the top of his head, “You’re done for now, my love. Consider this a rescue mission.”

“I do not need rescuing, _Liebling_.”

“Then consider it an annoyed, disgruntled lover wondering why he’s been invited to stay the night at his boyfriends to only be ignored in favour of a pile of dusty textbooks,” Molly said pointedly, bending down and nipping Caleb’s ear lightly. Only lightly, his tone was still jovial.

The redness from his nip seemed to catch and spread across most of Caleb’s face as he blushed, “Ah. I’m sorry. I guess it has got kind of late.”

“Yes, it is,” Molly chuckled, “I forgive you though, or rather I will, provided you leave those boring books and come ravage me spectacularly.”

“I don’t know if I can manage spectacular,” Caleb laughs gruffly, “But we’ll see.”

With a whoop, Molly seized the chair and rolled it towards the door. Caleb half laughed, half yelped and clung on for dear life as the broken wheel and his boyfriend’s enthusiasm sent him careening in a far less neat path than he’d have wanted.

“If I die on the way to the bed it’s going to put a dampener on the evening!” he shrieked, clinging to the seat as Molly sent him down the hall into the bedroom like he was a hockey puck.

Molly only laughed, chasing after him and tackling him straight onto the bed with a playful growl, pinning him down. Even as the air rushed out of him, Caleb grinned and blushed, loving the sensation of Molly, only Molly, enveloping him until he comprised his whole world. All he could taste was his tongue in his mouth, all he could smell was the soap from his earlier shower, all he could hear were his soft little noises whenever their lips parted to take in air. And as long as his world was Molly, he was okay.

Caleb knew he had to untangle himself and go fetch the strap from the other side of the room but at the moment the idea seemed ludicrous. The idea of anything existing beyond the bed was insane and he wanted no part in it. But then Molly whimpered hungrily and there was nothing in the world Caleb wanted more than to turn those whimpers into screams.

He nearly tripped over the knitted shawl Molly had been wearing for their lunch date, it’s purple length snaring his foot and making him stagger.   
“Oh, sorry!” Molly sat up, making to catch him if he needed it.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Caleb smiled, “I like it.”

He froze, as he often did when he realised the odd thoughts that swam around in his brain sometimes had accidentally surfaced and materialised where others could hear them.

But Molly only tilted his head slightly and looked gently curious, “You like it?”

“Yeah…” already wincing internally at himself, Caleb feels colour rising in his cheeks, clashing immediately with his hair, “I like your stuff being all over the place, where mine is. Together. I like you being here.”

There was a second pause where Caleb was gauging how to back pedal from this conversation and twist it into something a normal person might have said but then Molly smiled, somehow making the room seem brighter for it.

“I like it too. It’s cute, right?”

Suddenly, Caleb needed to be back in that bed like his life depended on it.

Molly seemed pleasantly startled as his wizard came bounding back over to him, laying him out on the pillows. But as he ducked down between his thighs, parting them and pressing kisses where his skin became a darker sunset blush, he soon caught on.

As he worked, as Mollymauk’s soft groans grew and swelled into loud gasps and shrieks, as his tail lashed, tensed and coiled, as his toes curled and back arched, Caleb felt those long fingers brush through his hair again and again. The same way they’d worked the pain from his shoulders, in his hair they drew every scrap of self-doubt, every anxiety and worry and fear and tossed them away, to a place they couldn’t find him.

It was pretty damn close to spectacular.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr, @mollymauk-tealeaf. Please leave a comment!


End file.
